


Nunca es suficiente

by MagicTuchi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gabriel Agreste - Freeform, Ladybug - Freeform, Marinette - Freeform, Plagg - Freeform, adrien agreste - Freeform, ataque de ansiedad, triste
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 15:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicTuchi/pseuds/MagicTuchi
Summary: Adrien se desmorona después de discutir con su padre.





	Nunca es suficiente

Cerré la puerta con fuerza, nuevamente había peleado con mi padre. Me grito como siempre, se quejó de que mi profesionalismo ante la cámara todavía no era suficiente, que se esperaba más de mí ya que llevo años modelando. Otra vez lo volví a decepcionar, siempre es así. Nunca, nunca es suficiente. Yo no soy nunca suficiente para él.

 Podía sentir los ojos de Plagg siguiéndome en silencio mientras me movía por mi habitación tembloroso, las piernas me temblaban, todo me temblaba. Aún no había alcanzado mi cama y caí, seguí temblando con el suelo con la respiración agitada, mi pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza dando grandes bocanadas de aire. Con mi mano me agarre el pecho,  mordí mi labio inferior para no gritar, para que no escuchara que sus palabras me llegaron, que siempre me afectan de esta manera. Deje que las lágrimas cayeran sin control, una tras otra.  ¿Por qué todavía no era suficiente? Siempre he dado lo mejor de mí, siempre estoy a su disposición, hago todo lo que me pide. No lo entiendo ¡No lo entiendo! He trabajado para él desde que tengo memoria, pasando la mayor parte de mi infancia encerrado en esta maldita mansión siguiendo sus reglas y aun así no soy suficiente para el ¿Cuándo lo seré? ¿Cuándo podre ser suficiente para mi padre?

-¿Adrien? -dijo alguien con delicadeza tocando mi hombro, me estremecí. Su voz la reconocería en cualquier parte. Plagg debió de haberla llamado, debí de haber estado muy centrado en mis pensamientos para no escucharla llegar. Podía sentir como la ansiedad  se apoderaba aún más  de mi cuerpo, no quería que ella me viera así, no quería que ella supiera esto de mí, que me viera en este estado tan lamentable. Me sentía indefenso, vulnerable. Ladybug logro hacer que me sentara y me abrazo, rodeo mi cuello con ambos brazos y deshizo su transformación.  Me acaricio el cabello lentamente y me susurro al oído que todo estaría bien, que ella estaba aquí para mí. Solté un pequeño gemido y la abrace con fuerza ¿Realmente todo estaría bien? ¿Podía creer en aquellas palabras que siempre me dije a mi mismo pero nunca resultaron ciertas? Hundí mi rostro en su cuello y pedí perdón una y otra vez.


End file.
